


Podfic - Intertwined

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Protective Vax, Sex Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: The morning after doesn't go quite like Percy expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668931) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



[Click to download from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2j30oNw).


End file.
